List of Canadians of English descent
The number of Canadians who are of English descent is largely unknowable given the propensity of many Canadians to use the term "English Canadian" or "English-Canadian" to mean anglophone Canadian . Notable English immigrants to Canada *Roger Abbott, comedian - born in Birkenhead *Steve Armitage, sports announcer - born in Buckinghamshire *Mackenzie Bowell, 5th Prime Minister of Canada *Patrick Brown, broadcast journalist *Kim Cattrall, actress *Michael Cowpland, business CEO *Alfred Gardyne de Chastelain, father of Canadian general John de Chastelain *David Hewlett, actor famous for his role as Dr. Rodney McKay in Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe and who was born in Redhill, Surrey, England but later raised in Canada at the age of four after emigrating there with his family *Dick Howard, soccer commentator - raised in Birkenhead *Lennox Lewis, former boxer *Peter Mansbridge, broadcast journalist, television news anchor *Dave Ridgway, former CFL placekicker *Ron Searle, 4th mayor of Mississauga *John Turner, 17th Prime Minister of Canada *Frank Yallop, former soccer player and current team manager - raised in Watford and Vancouver *Richie Hawtin, Electronic music DJ. *Alan Young, Film and Television Actor and voice actor *Garry Chalk, Film and Television Actor and voice actor Notable Canadians of English descent *Jayson Abernathy, actor *Bryan Adams, popular music star performer *Margaret Atwood, fiction writer *Oswald Avery, medical researcher - born in Halifax, N.S. to English immigrant family *Earl W. Bascom, artist, sculptor, inventor, actor, Hall of Fame inductee, "Father of Modern Rodeo", grandson of English immigrant *R.B. Bennett, 11th Prime Minister of Canada - of New England Planter descent; Bennett family had migrated to Connecticut in the 17th century *Billy Bishop, flying ace *Robert Borden, 8th Prime Minister of Canada - of New England Planter descent; paternal ancestor Richard Borden settled in Portsmouth, Rhode Island in 1638 *John Carling, son of English migrant to Upper Canada and brewery founder Thomas Carling, politician and along with his brother ran brewery *Hayden Christensen, actor - portrayed the teen-aged and adult Anakin Skywalker in the Star Wars prequels *Adam "Edge" Copeland, actor, retired professional wrestler *David Edgar, soccer player - father is former pro Eddie Edgar *Owen Hargreaves, soccer player - English mother and Welsh father *Stephen Harper, 22nd Prime Minister of Canada *Joseph Howe, prominent Nova Scotia leader and father of Confederation – son of a United Empire Loyalist, the Howe family were descendant of Puritan migrants *Michael Ironside, Canadian actor of English, Scottish, and Irish descent *Carly Rae Jepsen, pop singer. *Sonija Kwok, Hong Kong actress, born there to English and Chinese parentage *Jack Layton, New Democratic Party leader - Laytons immigrated to Canada *Mike Myers, actor - parents immigrated to Canada from the Liverpool area *Pauline Myers, actress *Spike Myers, actor *Sunday Molly Myers, actress *Steve Nash, star basketball player - born to British expatriates in South Africa, raised along with soccer player brother Martin in Victoria, B.C. *Keanu Reeves, film actor *Seth Roberts, actor, filmmaker and activist *Glenn Stetson, singer and member of The Diamonds - family origins are in Devon *Trish Stratus, Canadian wrestler with English descent *Aden Strong, voice actor *Sammy Strong, voice actor *John Abbott, 3rd Prime Minister of Canada *